Tools
Tools are man-selected items that can be used for a certain job (Example: Pickaxes are used for mining), but in the zombie apocalypse, they are classified as weapons used by many surviving members. Down below are great-selected tools that are either commonly seen during a zombie apocalypse or helpful weapons during any firefight event. List of good-selected tools Most of these can be found in your local home maintenence store, tool shed or in various other locations. They serve two purposes, as a tool and as a weapon, most are heavy so you need to be strong. Axe One of the oldest weapons and tools, it can be be used to cut down trees, break doors and as a weapon. There are many variants of the axe, examples of recognizable ones are felling axes, firefighter axes, hatchets and even pickaxes. Shovel/Spade Mainly used for farming, digging soil and also used as a weapon. Both have a broad blade fixed to a medium-length handle which can be used for bludgeons, although may not be the best common thing to use for a bludgeon. Hammer Used for hammer nails in and taking them out. The hammer's clawed end or the hammer's head can be used for a strike force against a zombie's head. It is a small tool with a strikeful head and sometimes, a clawed end. Mallet Much bigger than a hammer. Used mainly for demolishing. This could easily smash most things up, though it is heavy. Most mallets are different versions, but the main appearance is a small sledgehammer-like hammer. Garden Hoe Used for preparing soil for planting. Some are pointed so they can be used as a weapon, athough there are multiple types of the Garden hoe, which is technically called a draw hoe. Which usually take the form of a slightly rectangular steel blade approximately 5x7inch, set at a right angle to the round wooden handle 4.5 to 5 feet long. Usually used to chop into the ground and then pulls (draws) the blade towards the user. In the context of use for zombies. The best technique to use is the hoe to pull the foot out from under the zombie and finish it off with a chop with the hoe across the nose brow while it is prone on the grown. The using the hoe head flat against the chest of zombie, you can push back into other behind them. perhaps causing them to fall down as well. Following up with the same technique as mentioned above. Pitchfork Used mainly for shifting hay. Could be used for stabbing skulls and like most tools it is fairly heavy. It is a long handle with long, thick, widely separated sharp-pointed tines. But it is best used in a two man team. The person using the pitchfork spears the zombie through the chest, momentarily hold the zombie emobile while the second person uses another weapon to destroy its brain. Then the pitchfork user kicks the remains of the fork and goes on to the next one. A pitchforked zombie can also be used to block the advance other zombies behind it. Perhaps even knocking some down. Roof Ripper This tool is designed to aggressively remove asphalt shingles, cedar shakes and tar paper with ease. Serrated tempered steel blades allow for efficient nail and shingle removal. Models come usually with a wood or high strength plastic handle. Either with a D shaped handle end like a spade or with a long straight handle. They are usually jabbed forward like a spear. Someone using it makes an ideal partner for some one wielding a pitchfork in a two man team. Rake Mainly for tidying leaves, but not very heavy and not really good against zombies. It is an outside broom for outside usage, although some may have different versions of the rake, some have sharp points which is a bit effective against a zombie. Crowbar Can be used as a weapon and pry things open and a variety of other things. It is a metal bar with a single curved end and flattened points, often with a small fissure on one or both ends. Nail Gun Mainly used instead of a hammer can shoot nails at short range though will need gas to shoot. There are many different versions of the nail gun, but the main appearance is that of a drill-like tool. Category:Equipment Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Bladed Weapons Category:Blunt Weapons